


Unser Leben

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Ellos siempre habían estado juntos, tanto en el Enterprise como afuera de él, siendo que su vida ya estaba unida en una. [Serie de capítulos hechos para el Fic X- Mas ~]





	1. Nieve

En Vulcano no existía la nieve, era un planeta desértico, por lo que cuando por primera vez vio aquel acontecimiento en la Tierra, cuando había ingresado a la academia, había quedado fascinado, aunque claro, era un vulcano y no tenía que expresar el agrado que tenía por dicha situación, que era únicamente un fenómeno natural de aquel planeta.

Sí bien era cierto que no soportaba mucho el frío, no dejaba que aquello le importara demasiado a la hora de observar como aquellos pequeños copos de nieve caían, hasta llegar al suelo o alguna superficie, donde lentamente iban apilándose, creando muchas veces grandes montañas blancas a su paso.

Por eso cuando por fin estaban en Tierra, luego de la misión de cinco años en el espacio, se dispuso a disfrutar de aquella época, observando cómo las personas andaban por las calles abrigadas.

Habían ido a Georgia a pasar la navidad en casa de Leonard, por lo cual estaba sentado en el porche de la casa, una casa que tenía el diseño siglos pasados, de una cabaña, donde Jim solía decir que le gustaría pasar su jubilación, aunque él muchas veces dudaba que Jim estaría tranquilo cuando se jubilara.

Veía como lentamente aquella nieve caía sobre el jardín, como se iba acumulando de una manera lenta. Aquello de verdad era paz, pensó suspirando con suavidad, sentado ahí, aunque claro, sintió como la puerta se abría y como el doctor salía con un gesto de enfado en su rostro.

— Si sigues aquí te enfermaras, duende, ya tienes las mejillas verdes — Le gruñó mientras se sentaba al lado de él en aquel asiento/columpio, que se movió bajo el peso del médico, que gruñía, pero el vulcano sólo sintió como los tapaba a ambos con una manta. — No entiendo que haces aquí afuera congelándote.

— Tú también estas aquí afuera congelándote, Leonard — Le apuntó lo obvio, pero únicamente se acurrucó un poco en el humano que bufaba con el ceño fruncido, para rozar sus dedos con los de él. Sabía que era bastante humano lo que sentía por el médico. No era propio de un vulcano, pero disfrutar de la nieve tampoco lo era y también era un pequeño placer que tenía al estar en la Tierra.


	2. Muñeco

Algo que siempre le había gustado desde que era un niño era hacer muñecos de nieve. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad salía junto a su padre o bien alguien de su familia a hacerlos en el jardín de la casa, por eso es que esta vez había obligado, casi, a ese par a hacerlo, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía molesto, siendo que eso incluso lo sorprendió de aquel duende verde, que parecía que incluso estaba disfrutando de aquello.

Quiso molestarlo por ese hecho, pero únicamente lo dejo pasar, porque bueno, estaban en sus malditas vacaciones y porque se estaba divirtiendo en realidad haciendo aquella bola de nieve gigante, para hacer la base del cuerpo de aquel muñeco.

— Opino que hagamos cada uno un muñeco que represente a otro — La voz de Jim lo sorprendió un poco, pero miró al capitán del Enterprise, que estaba haciendo su muñeco con una sonrisa, mirando a ambos.

— Por mi está bien aquello — El vulcano habló simplemente, la verdad es que estaba haciendo de a poco su muñeco, la verdad no era algo que haría normalmente, ni estando solo. Si bien era cierto que la nieve le gustaba, no era algo que se le hubiera ocurrido hacer.

— Yo haré a Bones — El rubio dijo alegremente mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas que necesitaba de una pequeña caja, siendo que para el cabello tenían las hojas secas que aun caían de algunos árboles.

— Yo haré a Jim — El vulcano dijo simplemente, mientras miraba al doctor que suspiró con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, debido a que estaban en aquella situación. Tres adultos, responsables los tres de una nave de la flota Estelar haciendo muñecos de nieve de los otros, era algo que no se veía todos los días en verdad.

— Supongo que yo haré al duende — Dijo simplemente, mientras le hacía la parte que vendría a ser del tronco al muñeco, riendo quedo, pensando en las cosas que usaría.

Sí, a Leonard McCoy le gustaba hacer muñecos de nieve, siendo que cuando esos dos lo acompañaban era mucho mejor, se dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.


	3. Reno

Sin poder evitarlo estornudo con bastante fuerza, mientras temblaba con suavidad, acurrucado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, sintiendo el crepitar de la leña, mientras estaba envuelto en una manta, para que no siguiera pasando frío.

Su nariz estaba bastante roja ya, debido a todas las veces que había tenido que sonarse, siendo que se sentía bastante mal, como si hubiera tenido una lucha contra algún klingon o algo así, además de que cada vez que tenía que tragar saliva, sentía como si una lija pasara por su garganta,  de verdad se sentía bastante mal.

— Te dije que si hacíamos esos muñecos debías salir más abrigado, Jim — La voz del médico lo sacó de su miseria y pudo ver cómo le tendía una taza de té humeante, que de verdad se le antojo en ese momento.

— No mientas, Bones, únicamente te preocupaste de abrigar a Spock — Su voz sonaba graciosa debido a lo congestionado que estaba, pero únicamente tomó aquella taza, soplando un poco antes de beber, suspirando pesadamente.

— Eso no es cierto, Leonard te dijo varias veces que te abrigaras más, Jim — Su mirada fue hacía el vulcano que estaba sentado en otro sofá, leyendo algo en su pad, siendo que únicamente bufó cual niño acurrucado en el sillón, mientras volvía a sonar su nariz, después de todo la sentía bastante congestionada, pero para su indignación, Leonard comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Le gruñó mientras se tomaba aquel té, siendo que vio como el médico buscaba algo en uno de los closet que estaba cerca de la sala, para volver con una diadema que eran cornamentas de reno, las cuales simplemente puso en la cabeza del rubio, que tenía un gesto confundido.

— Listo, ahora eres Rodolfo el reno, ¿no es así, Spock? — Le dijo el hombre riendo al vulcano y para consternación del rubio, el vulcano únicamente lo miró un momento, antes de asentir simplemente.

— Tienes mucha razón, Leonard.

— Ustedes dos son de lo peor — Les gruñó el rubio para seguir tomando su té, aunque no se sacó aquella diadema ni nada.

 


	4. Ponche

Cuando era pequeño su abuela siempre había preparado el ponche, desde que tenía memoria siempre la había visto en la cocina, el día de navidad, mientras le horneaba galletas a los niños, preocupada de hacer un ponche que de verdad quedara delicioso.

Recordaba cada ingrediente que su abuela usaba, siendo que de verdad lo había disfrutado la primera vez que había podido probarlo. Cuando estuvo casado nunca había preparado el ponche, esa era la verdad. Con su esposa siempre pasaban las navidades en casa de la familia de ella, lo cual no le daba mucho margen para hacer algo él, pero ahora era distinto se decía.

— Bones, ¿ya terminaste con aquello? — Vio como el rubio, que era su capitán en la nave que estaba asignado, pero además su pareja, entraba como si nada a la cocina, donde él había estado horneando unas galletas, además de estar haciendo el ponche, que tenía listo en la ponchera.

— Sólo falta sacar las galletas que quedan en el horno — Le comentó simplemente mientras se sacaba las manos en el mandil que traía puesto para no ensuciar la ropa que llevaba aquel día, aunque su mano fue a darle un rápido golpe a la mano del rubio, que quería robarse una de las galletas que estaban listas. — No seas glotón, Jim, esas galletas aun están calientes.

Le gruñó mientras veía el gesto del rubio. Sabía que cuando volvieran de sus vacaciones tendría que poner a ese hombre a dieta, porque de verdad le estaba cocinando demasiadas cosas, aprovechando que podía y no tenía que comer aquella basura de comida que hacía el replicador.

— Eres un egoísta, Bones — Se quejó el rubio, pero únicamente vio como el médico le servía un vaso de ponche.

— Ve a tomar esto junto a Spock y no vuelvas aquí hasta que las galletas estén frías — Le gruñó con simpleza, viendo como el capitán tomaba con cuidado el vaso de ponche para darle un trago.

La cara de rubio pareció iluminarse al dar el primer trago, para luego seguir, con una gran sonrisa.

— De verdad que sabes cocinar, Bones

— Lo sé, pero no te daré galletas.

 


	5. Adorno

Si bien en Vulcano no celebraban la navidad, su madre era humana, siendo que recordaba en su infancia como ella buscaba celebrar tanto sus cumpleaños como alguna que otra fiesta terrestre, para que no perdiera la cultura de la Tierra.

Siempre recordaba como su madre, cada veinte de Diciembre del calendario humano, sacaba aquel pino navideño de una caja, para comenzar a adornarlo de distintas formas, con diferentes adornos de lo que era el nombrado "Santa" o bien esferas, unas grandes otras pequeñas, además de que siempre en una parte del árbol ponía una esfera de cristal rojo reluciente con pequeños grabados dorados, que para él parecía algo demasiado ostentoso.

Aprendió con el pasar de los años, que ese adorno en especial, aquella esfera, era algo que había pasado de generación en generación en la familia de su madre, por eso ella la cuidaba con tanto esmero.

Cuando se había marchado de Vulcano, una de las cosas que había llevado consigo era aquella esfera en especial, aquel adorno al cual no le veía un verdadero uso, pues cuando llegó a la Tierra y estuvo en la flota Estelar, nunca celebro navidad, tampoco lo hizo en su misión de cinco años abordo del Enterprise, pero su madre había insistido en que debía llevarla con él.

Ahora estaba en casa de una de las dos personas más importantes en su vida, de uno de sus T'hy'las. Él siempre había sido especial, un niño de dos mundos, por lo que no fue una sorpresa que su T'hy'la, la persona destinada para él, fueran en realidad dos personas.

Veía como Leonard adornaba el árbol de navidad junto con Jim, siendo que él únicamente se había mantenido alejado, dejando que los dos humanos pelearan con las luces del árbol que estaban bastante enredadas en realidad, cuando el recuerdo de la esfera vino a su mente.

Camino en dirección al cuarto que compartía con aquellos dos que gruñían por no poder desenredar las luces, para buscar entre su equipaje aquella pequeña caja donde tenía guardada aquella esfera en especial, para luego volver en dirección al par.

— Creo que esto puede servir en nuestro árbol — Les comentó dejando que vieran ambos aquella esfera reluciente de cristal, que miraron con cierto asombro.

— Es muy linda Spock, se verá perfecta — Apuntó el capitán, observando el adorno.

— Cuando terminemos con estas mierdas lo pondremos — Gruñó como si nada el médico, que seguía peleando con las luces.

Algo le hizo suponer al vulcano que esa situación que se desarrollaba en aquel momento haría reír a su madre, pero únicamente volvió a tomar asiento, dejando que terminaran aquella guerra contra las luces, para después poder aquella esfera.


	6. San Nicolás

Muchas veces no entendía las costumbres humanas, por lo cual muchas veces preguntaba, aun si dejara en evidencia que no comprendía del todo las tradiciones de la otra mitad de su ser, lo cual era comprensible, después de todo había sido enseñado como un vulcano desde su más tierna infancia —como solía decir Leonard cuando le recalcaba que muchas veces no comprendía cosas de la Tierra—.

Pero había una sobre toda que no comprendía en realidad, que era por qué un hombre, con notorio sobrepeso, repartía regalos a los niños, los cuales creían en él hasta que solos se daban cuenta que eran sus padres los que compraban los regalos.

— ¿San Nicolás? — Le preguntó Jim, mientras estaba recostado en el sofá leyendo uno de sus libros, con las gafas puestas sobre su nariz, observando con atención al vulcano que le había hecho aquella pregunta con verdadero interés.

— Sí, no comprendo por qué utilizan esa figura como una ilusión para los niños, siendo que son los padres los que dan los obsequios — Le explicó con su paciencia de siempre, esperando su respuesta.

— Es por una tradición, Spock, en el siglo IV de la Tierra existió un obispo, llamado Nicolás, se decía que era un hombre gentil y generoso, que donó la herencia de sus padres a los pobres y cuando se volvió obispo repartía regalos a los niños en los pueblos durante la noche de navidad — Le explicó simplemente el rubio, cerrando su libro para sentarse en el sofá de buena manera, quitando los anteojos de su rostro. — Después las grandes compañías comenzaron a explotar la figura hasta lo que conocemos hoy en día, pero la base fue esa.

— Comprendo — Le dijo simplemente el vulcano mientras se sentaba al lado de su T'hy'la, observando el libro que él había estado leyendo.

Sabía que muchas veces podría no comprender las tradiciones humanas, pero siempre tendría a sus dos humanos para que le explicaran.


	7. Chimenea

Una de las cosas que siempre había adorado de su casa, esa en la que había vivido cuando había sido un niño y después había heredado de sus padres, había sido esa gran chimenea frente a la cual muchas veces solía sentarse o recostarse en invierno, mientras dibujaba alguna cosa o escribía algo, cuando fue creciendo.

Las llamas siempre dando aquella tibieza a la habitación, las sombras que producían, todo le agradaba realmente, por eso en aquel momento de verdad se sentía bien.

La idea de ir a su casa durante el permiso había nacido más que nada porque Jim tenía un departamento demasiado pequeño para tres personas y Spock solía quedarse en los dormitorios que la flota Estelar ponía para sus miembros que fueran de otro planeta.

Pero ahora los tres estaban en el salón de aquella casa, los tres leyendo algún libro o investigación, frente a aquella chimenea, mientras bebían un poco de chocolate caliente —al menos él y Jim, después de todo Spock terminaría ebrio con aquello—. Eso de verdad se sentía acogedor.


	8. Muérdago

Una fiesta de navidad era algo usual que ocurriera que ocurriera en las naves de la flota Estelar —después de todo la flota escaba conformado en su mayoría por humanos—, ir a ella también era normal realmente, siendo que ese año en la nave Enterprise, que estaba a poco tiempo de terminar su misión de cinco años, se estaba haciendo una fiesta de navidad.

Habían adornos por todos lados, además de cosas típicas de la fiesta, aunque para el jefe médico de aquella nave, aquello era absurdo, después de todo la comida estaba hecha con el replicador y realmente no iba a saber cómo debería.

— Vamos Bones, no puedes seguir enfadado por aquello — Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba a una de las mesas con su primer oficial y el médico, mientras veían como los demás parecían estar divertidos por aquella fiesta.

Los tres se pusieron como si nada en una mesa, siendo que cuando el médico le iba a responder por lo de la comida la voz de Chekov les llamó la atención a la tres, el cual reía junto a Scotty.

— Muérdago — Dijo el oficial riendo y los tres alzaron la mirada para ver el muérdago sobre su cabeza.

— No comprendo que quiere decir señor Che... — El vulcano se sorprendió un poco cuando el médico lo tomó de las mejillas, para besarlo simplemente, un pequeño rocé de labios, siendo que luego hizo exactamente lo mismo con el capitán, como si nada, para mirar a los dos oficiales que habían estado de verdad expectantes a lo que hacían.

— Listo, ya nos besamos — Dijo como si nada el médico, mirando a los que les habían prestado atención, haciendo que su capitán únicamente riera mientras que el primer oficial aun tenía un gesto confundido en su rostro.

Las tradiciones humanas simplemente no era algo que Spock comprendiera del todo, sobre todo el hecho de besarse bajo un muérdago, que era algo venenoso.


	9. Frío

Sí bien era cierto que la nieve era algo que le gustaba contemplar, el frío era algo que no le gustaba sentir. Siempre tenía que lidiar con la temperatura de la nave, que estaba mucho más baja de lo que él deseaba en realidad, teniendo que usar una camiseta debajo de su camisa del uniforme, para poder mantener su calor temporal, siendo que ahora en la Tierra, por ser invierno, tenía que lidiar con el frío que recorría su cuerpo.

Nunca se quejaba realmente, pero sus orejas siempre tenían un tono verduzco, al igual que sus mejillas y las yemas de sus dedos, pero nunca emitía protesta alguna contra el frío, aunque fuera algo desagradable para él.

Aquel día tenían que salir a comprar unas cosas, aunque a él le hubiera gustado quedarse frente al fuego de la chimenea, sabía que debía ir a comprar con sus compañeros, aunque claro, se sorprendió cuando Leonard lo detuvo, para ponerle un gorro de lana bastante cálido en realidad, además de una bufanda y unos guantes.

— Listo, así no te congelaras duende — Le dijo como si nada con una sonrisa. Él era el médico del vulcano, sabía bien como el frío afectaba el cuerpo de Spock, que en eso era realmente un vulcano.

— Gracias Leonard — Le expresó su gratitud al hombre, siendo que se inclino un poco para besar los labios del hombre, después de todo en sus manos tenía aquellos guantes, que no le hubieran permitido besar a su manera al hombre.

— Vamos a comprar de una vez — La voz de su capitán los separo de aquel beso, siendo que Leonard únicamente le guiñó el ojo y salieron a la calle, donde el frío se hizo un poco más soportable gracias a las preocupaciones de Leonard.


	10. Trineo

— Es una mala idea, Jim, ya no eres un niño — Le dijo como si nada el médico mientras observaba como el rubio estaba decidido a usar un trineo para lanzarse por una pequeña colina de nieve como si fuera un niño, haciendo que el médico bufara — ¡Spock, dile que ya no es un maldito niño para que esté haciendo aquellas cosas!

— Ya lo intenté, Leonard, pero Jim simplemente no me escuchó — Le respondió el vulcano mientras veía como el rubio estaba listo para lanzarse, según sus cálculos había un 80% de posibilidades de que eso saliera realmente mal, pero Jim siempre hacía lo que deseaba, siendo que esta vez no sería diferente.

Todo había ido bien mientras compraban las cosas que necesitaban en un mercadillo de la ciudad, siendo que cuando Jim había visto aquel trineo lo había comprado sin pensar, decidido a lanzarse en él como cuando era un niño, hace bastante tiempo atrás en realidad.

— ¡Todo estará bien, Bones! — Le gritó como si nada el rubio, sentándose sobre aquel trineo de madera, les demostraría que podía lanzarse sin problema alguna por aquella pequeña colina de nieve.

Al final de aquel día lo que resultó correcto fueron los cálculos de Spock y las advertencias de Leonard finalmente, cuando el rubio termino cayendo pesadamente sobre la nieve, que en realidad no amortiguo nada su caída.


	11. Juguetes

Cuando había sido niño la verdad era que no había tenido demasiados juguetes, además después de lo que le había ocurrido Tarsus IV los juguetes no habían sido para nada su prioridad, aunque la verdad era que le gustaba armar modelos a escala, pequeños, de aviones del pasado o bien actuales, siempre lo relajaba aquel labor. Pintar la madera, juntar las piezas con pegamento esperando que se secaran.

No había hecho aquello en la misión de cinco años, porque bueno, era demasiado obvio que sus aviones a escala terminarían destrozados o algo así en un ataque a la nave o algo similar, por lo cual cuando había obtenido sus vacaciones no había dudado en volver a hacer su pasatiempo usual, pensando aun si debería convertirse en un almirante —después de todo la vida de escritorio no era algo para una persona como él—.

— Jim, no dejes el pegamento para tus juguetes en la mesa cuando no lo estés usando — La voz de Bones lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, siendo que dejo su libro de lado, el cual era el manual de instrucciones para armar un tanque antiguo en realidad.

— No son juguetes, son modelos a escala Bones — Le dijo como si el hecho de que llamara juguetes a aquellos modelos de verdad lo afectara demasiado.

— La verdad es que son juguetes, Jim — La voz de Spock llamó su atención y lo hizo reír de una manera queda, cuando esos dos se aliaban de cierta forma, la verdad es que nada podría hacer para contradecir lo dicho.

— Bien, sacaré el pegamento de mis juguetes


	12. Guirnalda

Cuando era pequeño y vivía con su familia en Georgia, cada año en época navideña se sentaba junto con su abuela a hacer guirnaldas. La mujer siempre había comprado los papeles más hermosos y le había enseñado a cortar de la manera correcta para que quedaran simplemente hermosas. Siempre eran de distintos colores, distintos largos y siempre esponjosas.

Cuando había vivido junto con su ex esposa y su pequeña niña, se había sentado cada época navideña —hasta su divorcio— ha realizar las guirnaldas junto con su hija, tal cual su abuela había hecho con él, pero cuando había ido a esa misión de cinco años en el maldito espacio, había dejado de hacerlo, simplemente por las razones de que no tenía el papel ni dónde comprarlo, además del hecho de que siempre eran otras personas quienes decoraban para la época navideña.

Pero este año era especial, este año estaba con sus novios —aún se le hacía un poco extraño llamar a su edad a ese par sus novios—, así que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, que daban frente a la chimenea, mientras cortaba el papel como si nada realmente, después de todo era algo que no olvidaba con demasiada facilidad, era como montar en bicicleta en realidad, algo que quedaba en ti y nunca más se iba.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Leonard? — La voz del vulcano llamó su atención y alzó la mirada para ver al hombre que lo miraba con una ceja alzada, mientras veía como él tenía el papel en una de sus manos y las tijeras en la otra.

— Hago guirnaldas para el árbol, Spock, las necesita — Le dijo como si fuera obvio, pero sonrió al sentir como el vulcano se acercaba a su lado. Sabía que Spock no estaba relacionado con las costumbres humanas de la navidad, aunque había puesto un adorno en el árbol, que había pertenecido a la familia de su madre, seguramente era lo único de navidad que había visto en realidad. — ¿Quieres aprender cómo se hacen?

— Esta bien — Le contestó el vulcano, comenzando a aprender junto con el médico, que cortaba con gran habilidad, como se hacían las guirnaldas que decoraban el árbol.


	13. Villancicos

Que los humanos se reunieran para cantar no era algo nuevo para él, había conocido los coros, incluso en vulcano había un coro, pero los villancicos que cantaban si era algo nuevo para él, siendo que además era el hecho, de que muchas personas conocían al menos un villancico en especial, era lo que más le llamaba la atención, debía admitir.

Eso era algo que le gustaba, aunque nunca fuera a decirlo en realidad. A los vulcanos le gustaba la música, disfrutaban de ella, pero él disfrutaba también de aquellos villancicos, hechos para cantar sobre la llegada del salvador, para los católicos, o bien sobre algún hecho que ocurría durante las fechas, ya fuera el árbol de navidad o alguna estrella o algo así.

Era algo que siempre le gustaba disfrutar, aunque nunca lo hablara en voz alta, siempre estaba ahí, en su mirada, cada vez que acompañaba a uno de sus dos T'hy'las a la tienda y se quedaba escuchando a las personas que cantaban.


	14. Campanas

Las campanas siempre habían sido algo tradicional de la navidad, según recordaba, las campanas que se podían escuchar cuando Santa venía en camino, siendo que siempre recordaba que su madre le decía eso a su hermano y a él. Por esa razón siempre compraba pequeñas campanas para poder adornar al menos un poco en su habitación — cuando había estado en su misión de cinco años — en aquellas fechas tan especiales para los humanos.

Por esa razón era que también había comprado pequeñas campanas para poner en el árbol como adorno, ese árbol que había puesto junto con aquellos dos hombres que amaba, donde aún recordaba cómo Bones había estado luchando por más de una hora con las luces, que habían estado demasiado enredadas a decir verdad.

Con cuidado colgó aquellas campanas en el árbol, con una pequeña sonrisa. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no tenía aquellas navidades felices, donde se sentía de verdad seguro y todo era gracias a aquellos dos hombres que amaba.


	15. Cascabel

El sonido de los cascabeles siempre le llamaba la atención, más aún por el significado que los adultos le daban a los niños sobre un simple instrumento que producía aquel ruido. Los adultos solían decirle a los niños que los renos de Santa Claus llevaban cascabeles y que se podía escuchar su sonar cuando aquel hombre estaba repartiendo los regalos de navidad.

Esas eran las historias que siempre había escuchado desde que llegó a la Tierra. Los humanos solían siempre inventar muchas cosas que lo sorprendían y que le llamaban la atención de una manera única a decir verdad, pero eso era lo que le gustaba, después de todo aunque siempre quería asumir que era únicamente vulcano, tenía su parte humana que a veces deseaba salir.


	16. Bastón dulce

— Vamos Spock, sólo toma un bastón de dulce — Le dijo el rubio mientras terminaba sacar las compras que habían hecho para ese día. Faltaban pocos días para navidad y la verdad era que era una de las épocas favoritas del rubio, por los dulces que habían en aquellas fechas.

Simplemente no lo podía resistir, le gustaban los dulces y los comía, aunque después tuviera al médico detrás suyo diciendo que tendría que ponerse a dieta por todo lo que había estado comiendo simplemente no le importaba demasiado, después de todo eran sus caramelos.

— Sabes lo que causa el dulce en mi cuerpo, Jim — Le dijo como si fuera obvio, mientras alzaba su ceja, quitando los guantes que había usado para salir, mientras veía como su capitán y novio sacaba uno de los bastones de dulce que habían comprado y comenzaba a comer como si nada.

— Están reamente buenos — Comentó como si fuera lo más obvio de la vida mientras comía, aunque no esperó el pequeño golpe en la cabeza que le llegó, por detrás, siendo que se giró a ver a Leonard que tenía el ceño fruncido.

— Te he dicho que no comas todas esas malditas cosas antes de la cena, Jim, cuando se terminen las fiestas te pondrás a dieta, no puede ser que un capitán tenga la barriga que tú tienes — Le gruñó el médico, haciendo que el rubio suspirara dramáticamente mientras el vulcano sólo apreciaba la situación, aunque había guardado para él un pequeño bastón de caramelo.


	17. Scrooge

La primera vez que vio una película navideña fue una sugerencia de Jim. La película estaba basada en una obra de antaño, "Un cuento de navidad" de Charles Dickens, siendo que siempre encontró curioso la manera en que la gente de antaño creía en fantasmas y todo aquello, aunque se notaba que se intentaba mostrar que lo importante de aquellas fiestas era estar en familia.

Cuando había visto a Scrooge la primera vez, no pudo evitar pensar en el consejo vulcano de cierta forma, excepto que el dinero eran las tradiciones, que protegían por sobre todas las cosas, como querían seguir siempre de la misma manera.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento que Scrooge no sólo representaba a las personas que no celebraran la navidad, sino que también a los seres que se empecinaban con algún elemento e ignoraban completamente las cosas importantes que pudieran tener.


	18. Dinero

Cuando era niño no había sido un niño de mucho dinero, después de lo que había ocurrido en la colonia en que vivía siempre había tenido para vivir lo justo, al menos eso hasta que se había vuelto capitán de la flota Estelar.

Ese era el motivo por el cual no le importaba gastar dinero en presentes o en cosas que le agradaban, siendo que se podía ver un comportamiento en especial en él, como aquellos adultos que compraban las cosas que deseaban tener de niños. Siempre ocurría pero no lo podía evitar.

Además no era como si estuviera guardando dinero para algo demasiado especial en realidad. Tenían la casa de Leonard en Georgia, donde vivían bien los tres juntos, así que podía consentir a sus novios sin ningún problema, le decía siempre su mente, haciendo que se relajara en temas monetarios.


End file.
